My Chance With You
by HopingHeart
Summary: Rima has to face many challenges in her life. But, will she get over it or will she just fall. Along the way, she learns that not only Nagihiko will be there for her, but loves her also. Will somebody steal him away? Will she get jealous? Rimahiko fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hi there people of Rimahiko fans! This is my first fan fiction ever… so it is a little rough! Sorry, but I need inspiration for you guys, because I'm running out of ideas. But I know what the sound is at the end of the story, so don't give me ideas on that. It might take me a long time to update, because I'm kind of a slow typer. :) Sorry! Please review, once you are done with this chapter! Arigato! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters in the story! SO DON'T SUE!**

RIMA'S POV

Tap! Tap! Tap! I don't know what I was doing, but I am tapping my foot on the ground. Yeah...I'm bored as hell!

I glanced at the clock, of the Royal Garden . _3:05 pm...Ugh they're late...again!_ I thought in my head (of course). Who you ask? The Guardians! Who else?

Tada-gay... oh wait... I mean...Tada-SE… is the one who assigned this meeting. So... why isn't anybody here yet. Tadase said this meeting is REALLY IMPORTANT! Well... now... I'm going to stick with the name Tada-GAY! Hehe!

Anyway...I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing,so I took my iPod out and plugged the earphones into my ear. The song playing was "Don't Want to Be an American Idiot" by Green Day. This was one of my favorite American songs. Hehe! Coincidence!

I loved the cheerful, yet Gothic, voice! So I couldn't help but smile!

POING! BALA-BALANCE! WTF! My body moved on its own, so I just started dancing. May I add, "maniacally"?

Then...I heard someone laughing (More like chuckling though)! The green stars, instantly, disappeared from my cheeks. I found out the person who was laughing was, indeed, Fujisaki Nagihiko. My face started burning up. I wasn't blushing but I was in fury!

I turned towards, my chara, Kusukusu, _**VERY SLOWLY**_! I found her nervously smiling at me. And she chuckled, "Eh-heh." I was right about to grab her tiny head, when Nagihiko said something that really ticked me off. **REALLY BADLY!** "Aaaww! Rima is all red, like a tomato! Is she blushing from my handsome charm?"

GREAT! Now I have to turn my head back to the cross-dressing freak. But I'm too lazy to turn my head back. WOW! Since when did I get this lazy? "In your dreams purple head!" I snapped back.

"Ooh! I'm so hurt," purple head said sarcastically, while fiddling his hands in the air. "You've got to get better insults!" I responded, coldly, using my famous death glare.

"Like what?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't know...something that actually...insults me?" I said in a sing-along-ing-ly voice (wait...is that even a word o.o?).

He chuckled. "Maybe you are right..."

"NO DUH!"

"Did you grow taller?"

That was a random question. But...I was sort of flattered. WAIT! DID I JUST SAID I WAS FLATTERED BY THE CROSS-DRESSER PURPLE HEAD DUDE? OMFG! OMFG! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? But...no one commented me about something like that (well...except me fan boys T.T). "Yeah! You noticed?"

"Nope!" he said grinning. UGH! I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT!

I was pissed off, "You know, you piss me off!"

"I know!" he responded while smiling. His smile...it was so...SNAP OUT OF IT RIMA! YOU DON'T LIKE NAGIHKO! YOU DON'T! I saw purple head looking around. "Where is everyone?" he asked in a soft tone. DID HE REALLY NOTICE THAT WE WERE THE ONLY ONES HERE? OH WAIT... I JUST NOTICED THAT! WHY AM I ALONE WITH-WITH...HIM! I shifted my chair away from him. I was glad that he didn't notice. Or else he would have made some dumb joke about me!

"Late as usual," I said, trying to sound normal (even though we are alone...in the royal garden...without any body else...not that I'm nervous...or anything...ppfft! Not that I'm freaking out!)

I'M FREAKING OUT! :(

"Are we the only early birds?" I heard Nagihiko ask.

"More like love birds!" I heard someone say. I quickly turned around, and there I saw Ikuto.

"Amu is not here, go do the 'Trail of Stalking Amu' somewhere else!" I exclaimed.

"As you command, your highness," he said, sarcastically, while bowing down low. And he immediately disappeared.

I turned towards purple head, and he was smirking. A perverted kind of smirk! "What are looking at?" I yelled out.

"You didn't answer my question...are we the only early birds?" I kinda sweat dropped. "I was the early one, stupid! Everyone else, including you, is late!"

"By FIVE minutes!" purple head called out, holding out five fingers.

"I know how much five minutes is..." I lied. I know what your thinking! I'm so stupid! But the fact is... he _**is**_ late!

Before purple head could say anything, the other guardians came in. "WELL, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I WAS STUCK HERE WITH PURPLE HEA-"

"HEY!" Nagihiko said interrupting me.

I rolled my eyes. "What ever!"

"Seems like you two are getting along... quite well," Amu said sarcastically. I started shooting daggers at purple head. It was quite super affective, oh great... now I sound like the Pokemon speaker! Purple head didn't mind, he just smiled a, so called, "_charming_" smile.

"Where were you?" I asked again. I was getting very impatient!

"YAYA AND EVERYONE WENT OUT TO GET YAYA MORE ICE CREAM!" Of course... you all know who just said that. T.T

I sighed. They, of all people, went to get ice cream... while I was stuck with (I turned my head towards... you know who... purple head) him. Well thanks god! And yes, I'm being sarcastic.

Amu poured out the tea into out tea cups and Yaya served us some donuts. I took the chocolate donut with sprinkles. _Finally! We can eat! _

As soon as I took a sip from my tea cup Tadagay announced, "The parents, of our students, are thinking to cancel us down." His voice was a little shaky and fast, but I understood what he said. One word popped in my mind. _Why?_

"Why?" asked purple head. It's like he's reading my mind. Creepy!

"The parents don't think it's necessary to have guardians in this school. They don't think we have a purpose for being here." Tadagay answered.

Everyone was silent. _I mean... what could we do? We are just kids with charas. Wait did I just say kids? I'm not a kid! I mean... __**we're**__ not a kid. Hehe!_

Suddenly, Yaya punched her fist in the air. "Leave it to Yaya to solve the problems of this school!"

"And how are **you** going to solve this problem-o?" I said in a bored tone.

"Simple, we'll show how hard working we are by letting them put their selves in our shoe!"

"By..." Amu waiting for an answer, looking confused.

"Just let them take our place for a day! Let them do the work for us! Let them do all the work! Let them eat the donuts! Let them tend the garden! Let them-"

"OKAY! OKAY WE GET IT!" me, purple head, Tadagay, and Amu all said at the same time. I swear I was about to kill her. She sounds **WAY** to dramatic! I bet she was about to use a French accent or something!

"Yaya..." purple head said slowy.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how many students we have in our school?"

"Yep!"

"Do you know how many parents each student have?"

"Yep!"

"Do you know if that much parents can fit in the royal garden?"

"..." was all Yaya could say. HA!

"It's okay, lets just split the parents into groups at a time." Tadagay said barging in.

"Who asked you?" I said coldly.

"It not such a bad idea, Rima!" Amu said defending Tadagay.

"That is true... Rima... don't you agree?" purple head flashing me a smile.

"The smile won't work pin head, but... I guess its worth a shot!" I started with a low tone, but then then ended cheerfully. I don't know why, but I can't just stay in an emo-ish attitude.

"Okay, so it is settled! Meeting dismissed!" Tadagay said in a cheerful tone.

We all grabbed our school bags. And started heading out. Me and purple head were the last to get out. When I was about to exit the door, I felt an hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw purple head. " What do you want?"

His eyes were stern, yet gentle. His eyes, the hazel, shiny, innoce- SNAP OUT OF IT RIMA! YOU DON'T LIKE PURPLE HEAD! NO! NO! NO! SHAME ON YOU! "Do you mind if I walk you home?" he forced himself not to sound desperate. But he was failing. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But it would be weird having him walk me home. There would be rumors murmuring from person to person. But I followed my instincts. "No." And I ran home. Serves him right!

NAGIHIKO'S POV

She said... no. SHIT! Why do I feel so much for her? I feel like an idiot! Wait! Why am I so mad? It's not like me! It's not like I'm in love or anything! Pffftt! I touched my chest, and felt my heart pumping. It was all warm... and sorrowful at the same time. Well, better get back home, or else mom would get mad.

AT RIMA'S LIVING ROOM AND HER POV

Well... my parents are fighting again! This time, it's worse. More cursing, more throwing, and more thrashing. What could I do? I'm invisible when I'm around them. They never really talk to me anymore. Kusukusu is **trying** to make me smile. But it isn't really working. "Sorry, Kusukusu." I responded quietly to her. I wasn't crying, I wasn't tearing up, but I did have a gloomy look on my face.

I couldn't stand having a sad face on, so I took out my laptop and went on Aim. Hopefully, I can talk to Amu. She might be able to cheer me up. I went to my buddy list, but nobody was online. Well, except my fan boys. They're always lurking around to chat with me. Then an icon popped up. It read:

**Rhythm506**  
**wants to be your buddy**

**Accept Decline**

Well... no one else is on right now. Might as well accept it. I'm curious who it is, anyway. So I pressed accept. At least I have someone to talk to, now.

The person sent me an IM, and we started talking.  
**  
BALA-BALANCE210: Hi! ^.^**

Rhythm506: Hey

BALA-BALANCE210: Who r u?

Rhythm506: Ur stalker!

Okay that was just weird!  
**  
BALA-BALANCE210: No seriously!**

Rhythm506: Wat if u freak out?

BALA-BALANCE210: Y wud I?

Rhythm506: Cuz u wud!

BALA-BALANCE210: Plz! Pretty plz!

Rhythm506: I'll give ya a clue, heh, actually that clue will just give it away.

BALA-BALANCE210: So...

Rhythm506: I'm a purple head!

Ugh! Nagihiko!****

BALA-BALANCE210: WTF DO YA WANT?

Rhythm506: Nothin

BALA-BALANCE210: okay? o.o

Rhythm506: Just wanted 2 mak sure ur ok!

BALA-BALANCE210: ok...

Rhythm506: ...

BALA-BALANCE210: ...

Rhythm506: ...

BALA-BALANCE210: ...

Rhythm506: Dis is gettin kinda awkward.

BALA-BALANCE210: ...

Rhythm506: STOP DOIN DAT!

BALA-BALANCE210: Doin wat?

Rhythm506: ... (that)

BALA-BALANCE210: wats rong wit ... dat?

Rhythm506: Is somethin rong?

BALA-BALANCE210: No... y?

Rhythm506: U seem a bit... down

BALA-BALANCE210: Really?  
Well I'm fine... thanks for askin  
T.T

**Rhythm506: Aaaww! R u makin dat face rite now, cuz u cant see me?**

**BALA-BALANCE210: Sigh... now ur makin me more sad! :(**

**Actually... change it 2 angry! D:**

**Rhythm506: HAH! So u r sad! I c... I c...**

**BALA-BALANCE210: Maybe... maybe not! :)**

**Rhythm506: Ok... u just smiled on an IM...**

**BALA-BALANCE210: Sooo... :)**

**Rhythm506: STOP DAT!**

**BALA-BALANCE210: Stop what? :)**

**Rhythm506: DAT!**

I'm just having a little fun! I like driving him nuts. Never done that for a while... since like... never!

**BALA-BALANCE210: Wat is... dat? :)**

**Rhythm506: Dis thingy majigo... :)**

**BALA-BALANCE210: :)**

**:)**

**:)**

**:)**

**Rhythm506: SERIOUSLY!**

**BALA-BALANCE210: Y? :)**

**Rhythm506: Cuz it creeps me out... the smile icons are just... STUPID!**

**BALA-BALANCE210: DEEL WIT IT! :P SUCKER!**

**Rhythm506: Har, har, very funny!**

**Watz up wit ya?**

**BALA-BALANCE210: Notin... y?**

**Rhythm506: JUst wondering... r u smiling?**

Why would he be bothered with that?

**BALA-BALANCE210: U told me 2 stop smiling!**

**Rhythm506: No! I meant 2 stop da smile on da IM! Itz just creepy!**

**BALA-BALANCE210: wat? u mean dis :)**

**Rhythm506: STOP DAT!**

**BALA-BALANCE210: Fine T.T**

**Rhythm506: Datz better! :)**

**BALA-BALANCE210: NO fair! U just did dat!**

**Rhythm506: Did wat? :)**

**BALA-BALANCE210: T.T Ugh!**

**Rhythm506: :)**

**BALA-BALANCE210: I was plannin 2 smile... but... ur just makin me cry... ;(**

**Rhythm506: Har, har!**

**No seriously... r u smiling?**

**BALA-BALANCE210: idk...**

**Rhythm506: How da hell can u not no?**

I touched my face, to reach my mouth. And I realized... I was smiling!

**BALA-BALANCE210: Thanks Nagihiko! =^.^=**

**Rhythm506: Aaaw! Ur blushing! How sweet!**

Wait... did I just put a blushing icon? Oh SHIT!

**...**

** Rima... r u still dar?**

**BALA-BALANCE210: Yeah! :)**

**Rhythm506: Ok... im loggin off T.T**

**BALA-BALANCE210: Y? :(**

Okay... why did I just do that?

**Rhythm506: I didnt finish my chores. I has 2 get da grocery. C ya!**

**BALA-BALANCE210: K. :(**

_**Rhythm506 has logged off**_

So then... I exited the IM. I mean, what else could I do? I checked my buddy list again... and nobody was on. Sigh. Except my fan boys. They keep on sending me IM's, so you can't imagine how many of those "accept or decline" thingy just pop up onto the screen.

My hands started getting tired of clicking decline, over and over and over again! So.. I logged off and turn off the computer. I noticed it was 6:00 pm. _Yes! My favorite television show is on!_ I guess you can guess what it was. "Bala-Balance," went the two men, as soon as I turned on the T.V. I kept watching for about.. fifteen minutes, or so... until... I heard something.

The sound I heard was deadly. And it repeated three times, in a still pace. It was quick with fury. And the sound scared myself half to death. I also heard a person grasping for air and flop down to the floor. The flesh of my skin grew cold. I knew what it was... and I know I wouldn't like it. The sound came towards the kitchen. So I cautiously tiptoed towards my destination I have to reach. The reason I was cautiously tiptoeing, is because of the all the glass scattered from here and there. Damn glass! It is making an advantage to get me to the kitchen. When I finally reached the kitchen, I poked my head. Only to notice something, I expected for the years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments viewers! I really appreciate it! I know I only had... like... five reviews... but hey... it was the first day or so! (I know... I'm very optimistic) So that's why you guys should spread the word to your friend or families (well not to your families... because they might over react and sue me and stuff). And congratulations to the first viewer who guessed what the sound is, and the viewers name is "Half Angel Half Devil" (cheers and applause...NOW!)**

**PS: Everybody (except Ikuto) is 17 and Ikuto is like... eighteen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters! SO DON'T SUE!**

_The sound came towards the kitchen. So I cautiously tiptoed towards my destination I have to reach. The reason I was cautiously tiptoeing, is because of the all the glass scattered from here and there. Damn glass! It is making an advantage to get me to the kitchen. When I finally reached the kitchen, I poked my head. Only to notice something, I expected for the years to come._

My eyes sprouted out tears. These tears were different. It was mixed with pain... and agony. My body started trembling and I couldn't speak. I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. I froze like I've been that way for millions of years. You know what I saw?

I saw a person holding a gun. It was pointed directly to a woman in pain on the ground. The woman's eyes were wide open. She couldn't breath. I **wanted** to help her. But I can't! Like I said... I'm like a statue. I can't move. Most importantly,** she** can't move. And this woman is not just **any** woman. She **is** my mother! And she is suffering! In the body that lies to her stomach, was three bullets, that pierced into her. I want to kill that person. I WANT TO KILL THAT PERSON WHO KILLED MY MOM! But as my thoughts just brought myself to rage... I noticed thrust my head towards the killer. As soon as I was about to curse out filthy words... I noticed the murderer... was my own... and only... dad!

Is this a joke? I mean was he framed? Or something? "Bitch is pain in the ass," I heard my father murmer, under his cold, harsh breath. Apperently... he wasn't framed.

Without thinking I ran out! That's right! I ran out! I didn't care if I stepped on the glass on the floor! I didn't care if my dad tries to catch me! I didn't care if Kusukusu is way behind me! I didn't care if I was bare foot! I didn't care if I almost got ran over by a truck! **I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!** My head is twirling and spinning around like a ballerina. My legs are tired, but I don't care! It's raining, but I don't care! I don't care where I'm going! I'll just let my legs guild me! I don't even care if I bump into... something?

I collapsed onto a person. I struggled getting up because of the rain and the person's grocery scattered all over the place. "Sorry," I said shyly, in a quiet tone. But I noticed the person I was on was... **"PURPLE HEAD?"**

He gave me a smirk. "No need to apologize Rima, this is what I've been predicting to happen, all along!" I noticed I was on top of him. Wait... isn't it usually the guy who is on top but- WAIT! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS?

"PERVERT!" I screamed at his face.

"Anymore closer, I'll kiss you," he said puckering up. And I did something (I don't think) he would have predicted. I slapped him! Yay! I've always wanted to do that! Teehee!

And I knew this slapped hurt. Because he started turning his face in another direction, and he used his hand to touch his cheeks (that's where I slapped him!). I almost felt bad for him. **ALMOST! **But I couldn't resist the glum expression in his face. He looked so sad! So he sat up, which made made me slid off of him. He was still holding his cheek in pain. I guess I need to trim my nails more often.

Okay...** now** I felt bad for him. I went to go reach his face, but he gripped onto my hand using his. Still... he wasn't facing me. He doesn't want me to see his face does he, huh? _Wait... is he crying?_ I saw tear drop sleek down on his cheek. _What was he crying about?_

He finally let go of my hand and turned his face towards me. "Your crying," I stated softly. "No I'm not!" he retorted, trying to sound in his usual tone. He forced himself to smile. I hate it when he does that, he's not like himself when he does this.

NAGIHIKO'S POV

The truth is, I'm crying. You may be thinking I'm a wimp. But I'm not. I'm not crying that she slapped me, I'm crying because it hurt. Not physically, just... how do I put it? Emotionally? _Why...why do I feel so emotional when I'm around? Damn it!_

RIMA'S POV

I didn't want to see the tragedy on his face any longer, so I started picking up all the stuff scattering around us. He did the same. I picked up an apple, he picked up orange, I picked up a knife, he picked a milk carton, I picked up a... **CONDOM?**

My senses of an evil aura came upon me. Weird images came to my mind. You don't want to know about that! "Nagihiko... what is this?" I turned my head towards him. Shooting daggers.

"Oh that." he chuckled nervously. "Remember I told you I have to finish one of my chores, by going to the grocery store?"

"Yeah... it was on Aim, right?"

"Yep... and on the grocery list, one of them listed 'condom.' So yeah... I think my mom was drunk at the time." He gave me a smile. That was a real smile! I couldn't help but smile, too!

We continued picking up the stuff, until we were up to the last one. We knew there was one more grocery item. Because he told me that the water bottle is missing. So we had trouble finding it. Until, purple head noticed it was under my butt.

"Uuumm, Rima." he said trying to hold laughter. He pointed toward my butt.

"PERVERTED CROSS-DRESSER!" I yelled at him in a soft tone. I didn't want anybody to hear us, its like late at night! (And yes, I thought he was talking about my butt)

"No... I mean the water bottle," he said pointing to my butt again.

This time..I reached towards the proportion of the floor, under my butt. And indeed, I found the water bottle. Hehe... my mistake!

I but the water bottle in one of the grocery bags, and picked up two of the bags. Nagihiko picked up six. Impressive!

"You don't need to help me carry these groceries home," Nagihiko said in a concerned voice.

"I want to," I retorted quietly.

Nagihiko looked shocked. I wasn't surprised. I **never** wanted to help him. "What's up with you?" He sounded more concerned, and stopped our pace to his house.

"It's nothing!" I said almost screaming.

"How can it be nothing if you are crying?" I'm crying? I'M CRYING! OH, GOD! WHY? WHY IN FRONT OF HIM? WHY?

I was too busy with my thoughts too notice Nagihiko was in front of me, wiping my tears away. I sniffled a little. But he didn't mind. He went towards the end of the sidewalk and hailed a cab. _Why the hell would there be a cab in the late hour of the night?_

He signaled be to get into the cab. I shrugged and obeyed. I went in first (he was **trying** to be a gentleman) and purple head went in next. "One- sixty- two street," he told the cab driver. The driver nodded in response and drove us to Nagihiko's house.

**Sorry if it is short peoples. But I decided it would end well, like this, for this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more chapters… later on. :) So remember people, give me good ideas. Oh yeah one of my commenter (nagihiko's hime Riri-tan) said something avout a cake. Sorry I didn't use that idea on this chapter, I got confused on what you meant. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHEERS! HAPPY ALMOST LAST DAY OF SCHOOL (IN THE AREA OF NEW YORK )! The people whose school's already ended, you are just LUCKY! Oh yeah, I'm thinking to write a lot of chapters, lately. I think maybe I should write fifty chapters or so. You decide! Tsuki inspired me! She wrote a Rimahiko fanfiction also! It's called "Rima Can't Spell." And it has fifty- two chapters! Can you believe that? Also… I SAID I NEEDED MORE IDEAS FROM YOU! SO PLEEEEAAASSEE, GIVE ME MORE IDEAS WHAT TO WRITE IN THE STORY! PLEEEEEAAASSEEE! I'M BRAIN STORMING WAAAAAAAYY TOOO MUCH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. SO DON'T EVER EVER EVER THINK ABOUT SUEING! AND IF YOU THINK ABOUT COPYING MY FANFICTION YOU'LL DIE DIE DIE! JUST KIDDING! BUT SERIOUSLY, I WILL SUE YOU! (TRY READING THIS DISCLAIMER REALLY FAST! IT'S FUN!)**

RIMA'S POV

I stopped crying a few minutes ago. And Kusukusu found me in the cab, so I had to open the window to let her in. What else could I do? It was pouring outside.

Everyone and everything is silent, well except the rain drops pattering on the window, of the cab. This was a new experience for me because I never get peace and quiet. At home my parents **used to** fight, a lot. They even fight when I am about to got to sleep. You can never imagine the wars my parents have. It is a lot harsher then you think. But why am I thinking about this? My mother is **dead**! She will **never** come back. She will **never **come up to my room, and tuck me in bed anymore. She will **neve**r hug me ever again! I couldn't help but whimper into tears again. _Why am I doing this?_ Why do I feel so much pain? I even saw Kusukusu feeling sad. I never seen her sad. I know charas, sometimes, sense the same feeling as you. But that doesn't explain why she never feels sad when my parents fight (while I am). Maybe it's because it hurts worse now. Maybe it's because I want to kill myself, **NOW!**

The tears I have now, is for mother. This is for the pain she has been suffering for the past years. _Why do I have to cry again? Why do I have to be such a big baby!_

That's when Nagihiko hugged me! I was about to flinch away, but as soon as he stroked the back of my head… I couldn't move. Not an inch. It was so comfortable. I buried my face into his chest, ruining his uniform for school. I even saw the cab driver look into the rear mirror, to watch us! _Nosey much?_

I looked up to him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For ruining your shirt, dim wit!" I said coldly. I even saw the cab driver sweat drop and murmur, "Looks like the romantic scene is over." _Eavesdropping cab driver!_

"Guess you're feeling better since you just **tried** to insult me," purple said grinning. I heard the cab driver snickering. _Doesn't he want to hold it in?_

I rolled my eyes and pushed purple head away. Then he grabbed me again. "You're not getting away that easily," he said in a perverted way.

I sighed. What can I do? Kusukusu, Temari, and Rhythm are too busy playing "concentration." So I **have to** give in! I sighed again. And the weirdest thing happened! Purple head started playing around with my hair! He curled it around, flatted, pat it, smell it (eeeww!), tossed it, etc. it! It was getting very awkward… but I won't stop someone from admiring my hair.

I looked towards the window. And we passed by a tree. Funny. That was the only tree on the road! And then we passed it again, the same one. Then again! THEN AGAIN! I turned my head towards the driver. He looked away form the rear mirror. "Uuumm… excuse me mister…" I tried sounding polite.

"Call me Bob!" he replied cheerfully.

"Okay… Bob. Didn't we pass this tree like… a thousand times?"

He gave me a nervous smile. "You're just imagining things kid."

Did he just call me kid? "OKAY FIRST OF ALL"- I pushed away purple head- "DO NOT CALL ME A KID! SECOND OF ALL… STOP SPYING ON US LIKE WE'RE A ROMANTIC COUPLE. THIRD OF ALL… WHY ARE YOU DRIVING IN A CIRCLE ?" I already knew the answer to the last question, but I ran out of other things to say. I guess the driver really likes to see us as a "cute couple." So he's spending time, going around the whole block, over and over again, just to see us as a "cute couple." Ugh! That phrase sickens me!

"OH LOOK! THERE'S YOUR HOUSE! ENJOY YOUR NIGHT TOGETHER, LOVE BIRDS!" the driver said in a cheerful mood. Eeeww! Gay!

Purple head quickly gave him some money and I rushed out of the cab and grabbed some of the groceries. Purple head took his time. I swear… he is as slow as my great- great- grandfather! It took him like an hour to put his feet out of the car. **LITERALLY!** I was getting so impatient, so I practically had to drag him out of the cab. He even tried to lean on me. "WHY… YOU-"

"Problem?" purple head asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. "Just get the damn key so we can get inside!"

"Anxious, aren't you?" he asked smiling. He has such a **SICK** mind! Then I heard someone laughing, maniacally! I turned around and saw the fat, yellow cab, sitting on the road. _He's still fucking here?_ "Just plug the damn key in." I said very impatiently.

"Can I plug mines into yours," he asked closely to my face.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I screamed into his face. But that only made him closer. We were nose to nose. I just flushed. WAIT I FLUSHED? OMFG! I turned away and wined, "I'm tired, I really want to sleep!"

He finally gave in and opened the door so I can enter. I dropped the grocery onto the couch and slinked beside the groceries. _Finally, we got away from the cab driver!_

I sighed in relief and let my head slide down sideways. Bad choice! Purple head was beside me! I quickly jumped and moved away from him. He got closer. I moved again. He got even closer. I kept on moving away, but I got to the end of the couch. This time he leaned on top of me. His eyes were so close. His whole body was so close. His breath was all minty. WAIT! WHY AM I SMELLING HIS BREATH?

He gave me a smirk in return. "I'll get us some cake to eat, while you decide what scary movie we should watch." He headed towards the kitchen. _What? A scary movie? NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

"Wait! Where is your mother?" I asked in curiosity.

"Probably out," he said in the kitchen. "She's always here and there." **Ding!** I guess it means he made some kind of instant cake or something. "Dessert is served!" he said, popping into the living room using a French accent. I couldn't help but smile. When I'm around him I smile! WAIT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RIMA? YOU HAVE SMILED PLENTY OF TIMES WITHOUT HIM! STOP ACTING ALL ROMANTICALLY SICK!

"Thanks."

"So, what scary movie do you want to watch?"

I gulped in fear. I never really watched a scary movie before. "Does it **have** to be scary?"

He made a little pouty face (imitating me), "It's okay Ri- ri- tan, if you get scared, you can hold onto me for god life."_ Since when did he call me Ri- ri- tan?_

"I don't know any scary movies," I said in shame.

He grinned. "Then, I'll choose!" I gulped. Not knowing how to defend myself with. Should I use my mouth? Or should I use my fists?

He picked up a giant box labeled, "Scary Movies." He closed his eyes and picked out one at random. As soon as he took a CD box out, he glanced at it and grinned more happily than ever! "1 Missed Call". OH SHIT!

LATER ON

OH SHIT! OH SHIT! SHE'S GOING INTO THE FRIKING HOUSE! SHE'S GOING TO GET KILLED! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT!

NAGIHIKO'S POV

Rima is holding onto me like CRAZY! She's scared out of her mind! She even stuffed her cake into her whole face, without even noticing! Look at her! She's so cute when she's scared! WAIT! I'M ACTING ALL STALKER- ISH TYPE. _Did I just say she looked cute?_

RIMA'S POV

I screamed out of my mind! I even crawled into Nagi- kun's chest. WAIT DID I JUST CALL HIM NAGI- KUN?

"Calm down. The more you bury your face into my shirt, the more stains it get." He said trying to cheer me up.

"I- I- I c- can't!" I stated, stuttering.

He gave me a grin. "Why don't you go and wash your face?" I kind of didn't want to, because I wanted to know what will happen in the end of the movie! But, I wanted to go, because it was getting a little too scary. Although, I obeyed. I quickly went into the kitchen to wash and dry my face. And ran quickly back into the living room. I quickly slid next to purple head. As soon as purple head looked at me, he gave a light chuckle. "What?" I asked still glued to the television.

"You have a little..." he said pointing to the edge of his mouth. "Crumble on there."

I went to reach for it, but I couldn't find it. Purple head kept on correcting me saying, "No! Not over there over- NO! Over there!"

"Over where?" I asked in frustration. Sorry, my personality does not deal with patience!

Then I heard a guy voice saying, "CHARACTER CHANGE!" Then some headphones popped onto purple head's neck. "Let me help you," he gave me aperverted smirk and... EEEKKK! He just kissed my. It was soft and delicate, but he KISSED ME! HE JUST FUCKING KISSED ME! He even pinned me down to do that! He even kissed my neck. I kinda giggled. WAIT! I GIGGLED?

Finally, it all stopped. The headphones disappeared from his neck. He froze... with his lips next to my neck. My eyes widened. He's still clinching onto me, so couldn't move. It took a while for him to get off me, but this time I was patient. He gave a glare to Rhythm. "Just trying to make your move faster," his chara said sounding cheerful.

**Okay. Hope you guys liked it! You guys really should watch the movie "1 Missed Call". It's awesome! Watch the trailer first! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! OMG! OMG! WHY IS SOME OF THE WORDS IN MY STORY BEING CUT OFF? WHY? WTF! Anyway... arigato to all my viewers! Did ya see the trailer of "1 missed call"? Did you? Did you? Nah! I don't want to force ya guys, since it is a horror film :). Also, I pledge to amutoluver1 for giving me a great idea for this chappie! Yay! To all the people who did watch the trailer of "1 missed call", tell me what you think about it. It's actually a lot better than it looks! Rent it on Netflix or something, I DON'T CARE AT ALL! (actually I do... just trying to make things exaggerating)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does. SO DON'T SUE!

_Finally, it all stopped. The headphones disappeared from his neck. He froze... with his lips next to my neck. My eyes widened. He's still clinching onto me, so couldn't move. It took a while for him to get off me, but this time I was patient. He gave a glare to Rhythm. "Just trying to make your move faster," his chara said sounding cheerful._

RIMA'S POV

"What move?" I asked quietly. Nobody responded. The only thing I got was a wink from Rhythm. _What is that supposed to mean?  
_  
"You probably should get home," Nagihiko said turning his face away from me.

"I- I- can't," I said stuttering (again).

"Why not," he turned to face me again. I almost fainted just seeing him. NO WAIT! DON'T SAY THAT!

_But... should I really tell him the truth?_

Nagihiko was very patient. Waiting for an answer. He is spending so much time with me. He's like a... friend. BUT HE JUST KISSED YOU RIMA! He would understand me... right? I gulped. I'll take my chances.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I tried again. Nothing again!

"I want you to know..." Nagihiko began, "You can trust me no matter what. If you don't want to tell me... I understand. But please know, I will be with you no matter what... because..."

I was shocked by those words. But I'm waiting for what he is about to say.

"Because... because..."

"Spit it out!" This is the thousandths time I was impatient.

"Forget it!"

"Forget what?"

"It's nothing!"

"What is it?"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!"

"How can it be nothing when you are-"

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY?"

"W- w- what?" I was surprised. I mean... who wouldn't be surprised?

NAGIHIKO'S POV

I can't believe I just said that. Now that I got it out of my chest... I feel... okay. WAIT! JUST OKAY?

Rima looks so shocked. I hope I didn't surprise her, that much. I just wonder, why can't she go home. I mean... it's her home... right.

"Let me get you some clothes for you, so you can shower," I said hoping to cure her I- am- so- shocked- that- a- guy- who- has- girlish- hair- said- he- loved- me syndrome. Simply speaking, I'm just trying to change the subject.

"Okay," she replied quietly. And I left the room.

RIMA'S POV

I stood there in silence. Kusukusu, Temari, and Rhythm left the room already. So I'm alone.

He just said he... loved me. Is it true. Is it a lie? I have to stop thinking about it, or else my head will explode.

IN THE SHOWER

I turned the shower thingy off and got out. I **still** can't take, what Nagihiko said to me, out of my head. It keeps on playing over and over again like a broken recorder. Wait... where is the towel? And where is the clothes? I peeked outside of the door. No signs of Nagihiko. I stepped out, with my hair's extra water droplets dripping onto the floor. I kept on walking in the hall way. I have to admit... I feel really uncomfortable being bear naked, walking around. I sound like a... STRIPPER! Ugh! Don't think wrong Rima. Just find a room and get some clothes.

I found a room and opened it. Bad idea! I found Nagihiko shirtless. **(Hehe... I totally stole this idea from the movie "The Proposal." I couldn't think of anything else)**

Oh god! Not only that... but he's talking to a guy on a web cam! OH SHIT! Once I screamed, and Nagihiko noticed me naked, he turned off the web cam. He turned his face away from me. "What are you doing? Are you performing a stripping show or something? Cuz if you are... I'm kind of interested," he said about to turn his head towards me.

"NO! LOOK AWAY YOU PERVERT!" he obeyed for the first time. Then it was my chance to search around for my clothes. But I couldn't find it!

"Where are the clothes?" I asked quickly. It was getting cold. Achoo! Who sneezed? Oh wait it was me! Achoo.

"You have a cold!" purple head exclaimed turning towards me. I immediately reacted by hiding being the wardrobe.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN AROUND! AND I DO NOT HAVE A COLD!" Achoo! Oh god! Not now! Achoo! Achoo!

"Just trust me okay?"

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Sorry." was all he said. And he popped in front of me. And I screamed my lungs out. He quickly grabbed me.

"HELP I'M BEING RAPED! HELP! HELP!" I screamed full of tears. But he kept on doing what he was doing. Then he carried me onto a bed. Wait... he carried? He didn't pin me or anything. He just dressed me up and put me on his bed. Oh wait... HE DRESSED ME UP? Achoo! Stupid cold! Achoo!

When he laid me down on his bed, he covered me with a fluffy, fat blanket. I peeked inside the blanket. I was wearing an over- sized brown, Abercrombie T- shirt. It was almost like a night gown. I sniffed the blanket. It felt so warm. Like the old days. Warm and comfortable... when my parents... weren't fighting. Nagihiko was treating me like... like... a daughter. I couldn't help but cry. It felt so much like home. I just wanted to blurt out all my problems to Nagi- kun. I just wanted to hug him. I just wanted to sob onto his shirtless body. WAIT! I CALLED HIM NAGI- KUN AGAIN! I WANTED TO SOB ON HIS SHIRTLESS BODY? WTH!

It doesn't matter. But I did as I thought. Indeed... I sobbed on his chest. He looked shocked. Did you know he had a effing six pack? He does.

"Nagi- kun..." I said sobbing threw tears. He looked surprised that I called him that, but I didn't care. "M- my m-mom- my g-got killed b- by...-" I took a deep breath- "by my own father! And now... he's goin to hunt me down because I witnesed a crime scene!" I said really quickly. I just hope he understood what I just said. I sobbed some more, not caring about the world or anything else. Then again... he stroked my head, like mom. He cradeled me in his arms with love and care. But... I remember what he just said before. He said-

My thoughts stopped when he repeated, "I love you, okay?" This time, he didn't scream out this. He said it with a tender, soft tone. I cliched onto him, not wanting to let go.

Do I really love him? Can I accept his feelings? Was all the questions hat whirred threw my mind.

"I understand Rima," he said wispering in my ear, "Don't you worry about a thing."

I looked up at him. "Can I stay here for the night?"

He gave me a smirk. "Sure." And he pulled me down onto his bed! I'M ON HIS FRICKING BED! AND HE'S SHIRTLESS! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!

He's holding onto me... like never before. "GET OFF OF ME PERVERT!" I said struggling to get out.

"Why? You have no where else to sleep."

"DON'T YOU HAVE A FRICKING GUEST ROOM OR SOMETHING?"

"Nope!" was all he could say.

I sighed. Well, I better get some sleep! _What am I talking about? It's a Friday!_ Still… I'm kinda tired! Yawn!

**So what did you guys think? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Please review! :) And yes… Rima's thoughts just drag her farther away from him. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: YESH! I HAS FINALLY GET YOU GUYS TO COME TO MY FANFICTION! YESH! Though... I bought you guys from eBay (don't own) and it took a lot of money to convince you guys. T.T**

Rima: Sorry... our managers _**insists**_** we don't come cheap. Hehe. *sweat drop***

Nagihiko: Yeah... a lot of people wants us to come to their fanfics

Amu: And well... we are busy with a lot of stuff like...

Ikuto: Fangirls...

Tadagay: Gay haters...

Utau: Hobos... (?)

Kukai: *shrug* soccer

Yaya: CANDIES!

Kairi: College.

Me: *death glare* Remember, I paid you all to stay with me for the WHOLE summer! Not HALF! WHOLE!

Amu: WHOLE!

Kairi: Whole is defined as a system that indicates the entire from of a substance that can be find as a noun; a person, place, or thing. *reading in a dictionary*

Everyone (except Kairi): ?

Me: I have no idea what you just said, even though I'm asian, but... on with the show! :D

Ikuto: AMUTO3ER does now own Shugo Chara, unfortunately, because obviously if she did she would make a like more amuto and less tadamu but NO! Tadagay just has to fuck-

Me: (cutting off) FACTORY!

Ikuto: ? *glares* YOU MOTHER F-

Me: FREEWAY!

Ikuto: GRRRR! YOU SON OF A BI-

Me: BEACH! :D

Ikuto: *death glare*

Me: ON WITH THE STORY! (OH! AND PS... ARIGATO TO AMUTOLUVER1 AGAIN FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA FOR THIS CHAPPIE AGAIN! OH YEAH I READ "PAST BECOMES PRESENT" AND IT WAS AWESOME! THE PINK HIPPO WAS SO RANDOM! I DIED TO DEATH FROM LAUGHING MY ASS OFF! MY MOM ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS SICK! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!)  
  
NAGIHIKO'S POV

I woke up having the sunlight pelting on my face. I yawned.

_How long have I been asleep?_

I glanced at the clock. _1:16 pm?_ I have been asleep for more than 16 hours? WTF!

I looked beside me and found Rima sleeping peacefully on the curb of the bed. I pulled her closer to me so she wouldn't fall down. She was so cute when she is asleep. OMG NAGI! STOP ACTING LIKE IKUTO! GOD HE IS SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE!

But still... her mouth was opened a little bit. And her hands were balled up and placed on her chest** (WOW NAGI! YOU ARE SUCH A PERV!)**. She was so tiny and fragile. She was like an... angel. **(Or so he thought)**

Then... SHE KICKED ME! AND IT WASN'T PRETTY! SHE KICKED ME IN THE SENSITIVE SPOT THAT ONLY A GUY HAS. THAT'S RIGHT! THE BALLS! **(So much for an angel. Heehee!)**

I held the pain inside, careful not to scream to wake her up. After a little while, the pain stopped. That really actually hurt! I mean it! If you are laughing now, STOP IT!

Rima started flinching all over the place. From here to there. And there to here. I guess she's having a nightmare.

RIMA'S DREAM AND HER POV

_I was in purple head's room. And I was the only one here. Thank god!_

I was wrong, I was not the only one here!

All of a sudden, the KOOL- AID MAD jumped out of nowhere breaking the walls of the room. OMFG! And he went, "OH YEAH!"

I saw him in American commercials! He is so creepy! He's like a molester or something when he says "OH YEAH!"

"YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE! GO AWAY!"

"OH YEAH!" He took a step closer.

"OH NO!"

"OH YEAH!" He took another step.

I stiffened up to get a little tougher. But it only made my breast pop out more. So the juice came another step closer.

"MY ENEMY IS NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THAT A FUCKING BOWL OF JUICE CRASHED INTO THE WALLS JUST TO RAPE ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT WORLD YOU ARE IN?"

"OH YEAH!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR CATCH PHRASE REALLY SHOULD BE!"

"OH YEAH!"

"NO! THAT SHOULD NOT BE THE CATCH PHRASE! YOUR CATCH PHRASE SHOULD BE, 'OH NO! OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE TO THIS BEAUTIFUL HOME! OH NO!' THAT'S WHAT IT SHOULD BE!"

Then the KOOL- AID MAN disappeared. Thank god! But something worse happened.

Out of nowhere, my dad appeared. He was holding a machine gun being supported by both of his hands. And the worst part was... he looked like... HITLER! I MEAN IT! HE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE MY DAD AND HITLER! WITH THE MUSTACHE AND HAIR!

"Ich will zu töten sie Rima!" _**(I'm serious! I actually researched on how to say "I'm going to kill you Rima!" in German with an "English to German Translator." I want everything to be scientifically right! I don't want anything fake! :D Wow! I'm such a nerd!)**__ exclaimed my dad. I had no idea what he just said, but I knew it wasn't good. You know how I knew? He shot bullets all over the place! HE STARTED SWERVING AND SPINNING AROUND FROM ONE PLACE TO ANOTHER! AT THE SAME TIME, HE WAS PRESSING THE TRIGGER! Although... he did look more like a dancing snowflake! __**(I got the dancing snowflake idea from my friend. We were watching death note where Light gets shot. And you know what she did? She replayed that part over and over again! We were laughing our asses off! And she said "HE LOOKS LIKE A DANCING SNOWFLAKE!" Hehe, we are so mean! :D Go on youtube and search "Lights gets shot" and replay the second time he gets shot over and over again! I guarantee you'll be laughing on with me! HOHOHOHO! FUCK YOU SANTA! RANDOM MUCH? SHUT UP! WAIT WHO AM I TALKING TO?)**___

So I swiveled TRYING not to get shot. But when I looked back... a large bullet started heading towards my face. Then I switched dreams.

I was in a dark room now. I was alone... or was I? I heard a door open. Or was it just my imagination? I heard footsteps... I think. Then I heard a light chuckle right behind me. I turned, but no one was there. Okay... I'm officially starting to get creeped out now!

When I turned back in my position, I couldn't help but scream! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!" I questionably yelled at the Grudge. Yes, indeed it was the Grudge.

"I don't know," the Grudge responded shrugging. There was something funny about her. She looked so familiar.

"May I see your face," I asked the Grudge.

She nodded and bent down to let me pull her hair away from her face.I gasped at the sight as soon I took a second glance at her. S- sh- she was my-

"MOM!" I exclaimed as I ran to hug her _**(more like tackling T_T)**__. It was weird to see her as an "undead form." I mean... who would hug the Grudge __**(Uh... ME!)**__?_

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Oh wait... I shouldn't have asked her that. It's pretty insulting if you think about it.

But she just smiled."Now Rima, don't be so insultingly rude."

I smiled nervously. "Sorry."

"To answer your question, no, I'm not supposed to be dead."

"Then why are you dead?"

"I'm not!"

"But your in Grudge form."

"How does that prove anything?"

I thought for a moment. "The Grudge is supposed to be an 'undead'."

She smiled as a response. "Scientifically speaking, yes, I'm supposed to be dead."

"But you just said you weren't dead."

"I did not say I wasn't dead."

"Yes you did."

"That's what I'm saying, I'm not dead."

"But you just said-"

"It's either you want me to be dead or not dead, sweety."

I blushed in embarrassment (She's not a lesbian!). I was wanting to know if she was dead or not dead. And I made myself argue with her about two answers. I had to want one answer. "I don't want you dead."

She smiled. "Then I'm alive to you.I'll be watching you Rima. I will make sure your safe." She turned around going towards the door. When she reached the door nob, she stopped. "By the way..."- she turned her head towards me- "Who's that boyfriend of yours. He's kind of cute."

I looked away blushing. "H- he's not my boyfriend!" I retorted.

"Whatever." She turned the nob and took a step out.

"WAIT!" I exclaimed to her. "Will I ever see you again... mama?" I was half in tears.

She smiled at me. It gave me a bit comfort. To me, her smile was like mine. It was filled with joy and warmth. It would make everyone smile. "I'll tell you one thing Rima."

"What?"

"Follow your heart. I guarantee it'll guild you to some place very happy." She put her whole body out the door. Before she left she said, "Before I leave I will answer your question."

"You mean the one when I asked 'will I ever see you again Rima'?"

I couldn't see her clearly, but I could feel her nod. "Your answer is going to be," - she was closing the door- "in your dreams Rima."

END OF RIMA'S DREAM

I woke up. Feeling someone on top of me. Not only that, something was on my lip. And some hair was in my face. And it wasn't my hair!

I shot open my eyes only to find out that purple head was... KISSING ME! NOT JUST KISSING! HE'S FRENCH KISSING. HIS LIPS WERE TINGLING AROUND WITH MY TONGUE! AND MY TONGUE IS DOING THE SAME! IT WAS SO... SO... so... ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RIMA!

"GAH!" I yelled out. Well... it really didn't sound like "gah!" Since I was mouth was muffling with purple head's, it sounded more like "mmmm."

Since it sounded like "mmmm," purple head took it as a chance to kiss my neck! "EEEKKK!" I yelled out. And we both tumbled down the bed. He ended on top of me. GREAT! "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

He looked at me blushing. "Sorry," was all he could say.

I turned the other way from his face. _Don't let him see you blush Rima! Don't! _I started combing my hair a bit with my fingers. It was really **messy**. _What was purple head trying to do to me?_

"I'll go down stairs to make dinner."

My back was still to him. "Okay, mom!" I could feel him smirk. Oh god! Thankfully, he exited the door.

I sighed. I remembered what my mother said. _"Follow your heart. I guarantee it'll guild you to some place very happy." _What is that supposed to mean?

**Me: So… what do you guys think?**

**Ikuto: o.o**

**Amu: =^.^=**

**Kairi: o.o  
**

**Yaya: =^.^=**

**Kukai: o.o**

**Utau: =^.^=**

**Tadagay: o.o**

**Rima: T.T**

**Nagihiko: T.T**

**Me: *sobs* NO COMMENTS? *goes to emo corner***

**Girls: Now look what you've done!**

**Boys: She's faking isn't she.**

**Me: Damn it!**

**All: Please R&R! ^.^ '**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi there peoples!**

Ikuto: Yo

Amu: kon ni chi wa!

(awkward silence)

Me: Hey! Where are the other people!

Amu: *twitching* what other people?

Me: *glares at Amu* You know where they are, don't you?

Amu: No- I mean- I- I-

Ikuto: AMUTO3ER does not own Shugo Chara are any other characters in the story

Me: *still glaring at Amu* That's right!

(Muffling inside the closet)

Me: *walks to closet and slides open door*

(Kairi, Yaya, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadagay, and Kukai falls out of closet)

Kukai: We were so close! :(

Me: Not close enough! :D

Rima: AMUTO3ER does not ow-

Me: *cuts her off* we already did the disclaimer, and you lost your privilege to say it.

Rima: YOU SON OF A BI-

Me: BEACH!

Rima: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A MOTHER F-

Me: FREEWAY!

Rima: *mutters* stupid bast-

Me: TUNING TOWARDS MY FANFICTION! :)

_I sighed. I remembered what my mother said. "Follow your heart. I guarantee it'll guild you to some place very happy." What is that supposed to mean?_

I can't stay up in this room any longer. Besides... I was getting hungry. I walked downstairs to find myself directly going into the kitchen. He was cooking... DINNER! Why would somebody cook dinner at a time like this. I glanced at the nearest clock. _6:45!_ How did it get so late? **(You were to busy kissing Nagi! Duh!)**

Purple head saw me walking into the kitchen. He gave me a smile. I didn't respond. "Why" you wonder? Because that bastard kissed me! **(And you kissed back! Remember... you were tingling with his tongue!)**

"What are you making?" I asked in curiosity.

He gave me a side glance while chopping some kind of celery. _How does he do that?_ **(He's the master of cooking, DUH!)** "You have to help, if you want to know," he said perversely while giving me a smirk. _Okay what is he trying to do?_ I was really curious so I had to help. _Damn me and my stupid curiosity!_

I strolled towards the chopping board and purple head gave me some room to do my thing. I got the kitchen knife near the board and started chopping the celery. I wasn't really **that **bad! It kind of surprised me from the ability to be able to do this. All my life, I sucked at cooking. Now... I feel like a brand new person!

The room of the kitchen grew silent. I was creeping me out. Thank god I'm not alone in this room. Cutting the celery was kind of relaxing. It made me feel I had all the time in the world. I started thinking what my mom meant that I had to follow my heart. Does it mean she thinks I like purple head? NO WAY! OF COURSE NOT! PPFFTT! LIKE__**I**WOULD LIKE PURPLE HEAD!

But... I did remember what he said to me the other day. He said he loved me. But was it just a playboy move? Was it for real? These are the questions whirring threw my mind.

Suddenly, I felt something sleek around my arm. It made me jump a little.

"EEEKK!" I kinda squealed.

"Ssshhh... relax Rima," responded a familiar voice. Then a head laid on my shoulder. And a lip started devouring my neck. It felt... nice. WTF RIMA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! GET REAL! STOP BEING SO STUPID!

For some reason I blushed. But I let the perverted purple head kiss my neck. NO RIMA! GET HIM AWAY FROM YOU! STEP UP TO YOURSELF, yelled my self- conscience. But I ignored it. It was true, I felt like a whore letting a guy kiss my neck. But It kind of felt right. He did care for me. I did felt loved. He listened to me. He actually... **loved** me!

I turned towards head laying on my shoulder, and kissed a lip. I didn't know why I did that! I didn't! I swear! It's like my own move my body made on its own!

It felt weird. Purple head responded by kissing me back. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall. One of Nagi's hand was on the wall and his other hand was around my waist. I held his face with both of my hands. I didn't want this to end. I didn't. _That's right Rima! You don't want it to end. So don't let go._

Wait! Doesn't my self- conscience say I should stay away from Nagi?

_Yes, but you force your mind to do that._

But how come your not saying to keep away from Nagi?

_Because you admitted from the heart, that you loved him. That's what your mother meant by follow your heart._

I see now. Thank you!

There was no response. I guess my mind is taking at ease. I wouldn't blame her. Or was it a he? It sounded like a she... but what if it was a he? Ugh! It is so confusing!

Then Nagi released me. Our lips were apart but our noses still touched. I blinked a few times. I was speachless. I couldn't say anything! I mean... what could I say? **(Ugh! You could say, "I love you Nagi- kun!" Or something!)**

Nagi gave me a smirk. We stood in this awkward position for a long time.

Me: What did you guys think! *fire burning in eyes* AND YOU BETTER SAY SOMETHING!

Everyone (except me): *sweat drop*

(They start talking at the same time)

Me: *sweat drop* Please Review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! WAZZZUUUUUUP! YO! KON NI CHI WA!**

Rima: What's wrong with her? T.T

Nagihiko: *sweat drop*

Amu: Yaya gave her a little bit too much candy. *nervous laugh*

Ikuto: A LITTLE? SHE LITERALLY JUMPING ON TOP OF ME!

Me: NO BAD KITTY! *glares at Ikuto and death aura* YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU MMMUUUUUUUUSSSSSTTT MEEEEEEEEEOOOWWWW! :D

Ikuto: *sweat drop*

Yaya: YAYA WANTS TO GIVE HER MOOORRREEE CAAAAAAAANDY!

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *tackles Yaya*

Kairi: Since when did Yaya give away her candy?

Yaya: YAYA HAS KNOW IDEA!

Me: NOOOOO! MUUUSSTTTT GET MOOOOOOOOREEE CAAAAAAAAAANNNDDDDYYY!

Kairi: *grabs bucket full of water and makes me drink it* Now do you feel better?

Me: *looks around confused* What happened?

Yaya: AAAAAAWWWW! YAYA WANTS HER TO BE HYPER!

All (except Yaya): *sweat drop*

Me: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YAYA! YOU KNOW I HAVE HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE! I WOULD'VE DIED!

Yaya: "?" YAYA HAS NO IDEA WHAT YOU SAID, BUT YAYA IS GOING TO RUN! *starts running away from me*

Me: HEY COME BACK HERE! (I'm a fast runner in real life, TRUST ME!) *runs after Yaya*

Utau: AMUTO3ER does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.

Kukai: But if she did she would put alot of Kutau in it! *glomps Utau*

Utau: *blushes* GET OFF OF ME!

Me: I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU YAYA! AND WHEN I DO IM GOING TO SLICE UP YOUR HEAD INTO A MILLION PIECES AND PUT YOU INTO A TOASTER UNTIL YOU'RE MEDIUM RARE LIKE A DELICIOUS STEAK!

Yaya: SHE SCARES YAYA!

Nagihiko: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF INTENSE STUFF! LIKE SEXUAL INTERACTION AND PREGNANCY!

Rima: I hate this chapter. T.T

Nagihiko: *smirk* admit it! You like it! *glomps Rima*

Me: FINALLY GOT YAYA!

Yaya: NOOOOO!

Me: ON WITH THE SHOW! WATCH OUT TADAGAY! YOU'RE NEXT!

Tadagay: "!"

_Nagi gave me a smirk. We stood in this awkward position for a long time._

NAGIHIKO'S POV

I saw Rima's eyes widen. She is so cute when she is nervous. I gave her smirk again.

"You want to head upstairs, Rima?"

She gave me a nervous smile. "You mean... you want us to... 'do it'?"

I looked at her. With my eyes locked into hers. She was beautiful... every bit of her. I smiled. "I love you Rima. But we don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought... you wanted to." Oh great! Now I sound like a perv! Curse you Ikuto! Sigh... I'm hanging out with him, way too much!

Then... Rima kissed. It was a... RESPONSE! So she **did **want to do it! I made a smirk even tough I was still kissing her. She is so horny yet cute. STOP BEING A PERV!

She then jumped on top of me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I quickly strolled over upstairs into my room. I kicked the door open and pinned Rima onto the bed, making our kiss depart. She kind of frowned at that. So I quickly shut the door and jumped into bed with Rima. She giggled while I smirked. I unbuttoned my shirt while she's already shirtless. I guess the Abercrombie shirt was quick to take off. She only had on black panties and a black bra.

I STILL DIDN'T FINISH UNBUTTONING MY SHIRT! There were too many buttons. Rima started fidgeting around. She looked impatient. She couldn't take it anymore, so she jumped on top of me, knocking me down, and started ripping off the buttons. "How quickly do you want to get onto it?" I asked raising up and eyebrow. She sort of blushed. But she quickly finished snapping out all of the buttons. A few of the buttons were on the floor while a few lie on top of the bed.

"**Really** quickly," she responded. She regretted saying that so she covered her mouth. I just did a light chuckle. I quickly tossed my pants off. Then we started to get on it. In the middle of it, she started taking off her panties and bra. So she demanded that I take of my boxers. I chuckled for the millionth time and obeyed.

We tossed and turned. I groaned while she moaned. She yelped while I screamed in joy. I could tell she was enjoying it. And I could tell that I was enjoying it. I wanted to suck up everything of her. She is so beautiful. Everything about her is perfect. I just wanted to devour her up. She was... delicious.

After a little while we stopped. It was getting tiring! Who knew Rima could move quite fast.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice in my head. _Do you actually love her?_

Who said that!

_Your self- conscience, dummy!_

Oh... what is it?

_Sigh. I just asked you, do you actually love her?_

Well... yeah!

_But what if there is somebody else that she actually loves. And you're ruining that chance for her. What if you break her heart in the future? What if-_

I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I WOULD NEVER! I love her!

_I'm just saying... what if you're not the right guy?_

I never thought of that.

_Think about it._

Then silence arose. Suddenly,something broke the silence. It was a squeaky voice. "Nagi? Nagi- kun? Hello? Anyone there?"

I woke upon my reverie. And turned toward a light blond girl. I smiled at her. "Yes Rima- koi?" Although, my smile was quite weak. What if my self- conscience was right. What if I wasn't the right guy? What if I broke her heart?

"Do you love me?"

The question sort of was a shock. It was like it sneaked up on me. I gulped. Not knowing what to say. "I- I- I- I d- don't really know." I said nervously.

Rima looked confused." What do you mean you do not know?" She blinked a few times. She looked as if she was going to cry. Did I say something wrong? Did I just hurt her?

What did I do? **(You said "I don't know" dumb a**)**

Rima sat up using the blanket to cover her bear body. I hurt her. _Yes you did._

RIMA'S POV

He said he doesn't know. What does he mean by that. I felt tears start to prickle on the hem of my eyes. _Don't cry Rima! I'm sure he really didn't meant it! _screamed my self- conscience inside my head.

Of course he meant it! He meant very bit of it! HE'S SUCH A DICK HEAD! I knew I should have never trusted him! I especially shouldn't have trusted **YOU**!

My head grew silent. The room grew silent. And Nagi is sitting there doing nothing. Was he just using me?

Then the door burst open. And there stood... Mom?

I screamed my head off. And so did Nagihiko. "I thought you were dead!" I screamed.

My mom ignored my response. Her eyes were wide open. She looked as if she was going to kill us. But instead she yelled out, "I CALL DIBS ON THE CHILDREN! OOOHHHHH! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" She started jumping around manuacally like she was some kind of fangirl of sex. I tilted my head in confusion.

She stomped on the floor like crazy, laughing her friken head of. What the hell is wrong with her? After a few seconds, she disappeared. Weird.

I turned my head towards Nagi. Who was still in shock of seeing an undead version of my mother.

I chuckled a little, but then stopped. I then remembered what he said before. _"I don't know."_

**Me: Finally! Done with this chapter!**

**Others: 0.o**

**Me: *sweat drop***

**Rima: You hurt me! *crying to Nagi***

**Nagi: I'm sorry... my self- conscience was just better than me.**

**Rima: You're just another stupid playboy BAKA! Aren't you?**

**Nagi: *turns heads to me* I'm going to get you for this.**

**Me: Please R&R! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: *texting on phone***

Rima: Uuuuumm... shouldn't you be continuing on your fanfiction?

Nagihiko: Anxious of what's going to happen, aren't you?

Rima: *blush* NO!

Me: SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?

Ikuto: With what?

Me: *glare and sly smile* stuff...

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Kairi: AMUTO3ER does not own shugo chara of the characters.

Yaya: If she did, she would have put a lot of Kairya in it!

Kairi: *blush*

Tadagay: Hold on a sec... isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Rikka: What around?

Tadagay: Since when did you get here?

Rikka: JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Tadagay: *sigh* Kairi is supposed to say, "If she did, she would put a lot of Kairya," and Yaya is supposed to blush. *turns to were Rikka _**used to**_** be standing* Huh? Where did she go?**

Rikka: *Rolling around with character changed Ikuto*

Tadagay: WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?

Rikka: Who asked you, _**Prince**_**?**

Me: Oooh! You just got dissed by a lower grade kid than you!

Rima: FINALLY! OFF THE PHONE!

Me: Nooo! **My dog ate it! (sarcastically)**

Rima: *glare*

Me: ON WITH THE SHOW! :)

**Note: (PLEASE READ!)  
Just trying to make things clear from the last chapter! First of all, if you think Nagi does not love Rima... THAT IS SOOO NOT TRUE! It's just that his self- conscience is being a stupid a** hole! He's doubting that he is the right guy for Rima. He's afraid he might hurt her, when he's not ever going to. Hope this helps the confusion! :)**

_I chuckled a little, but then stopped. I then remembered what he said before. "I don't know."_

STILL RIMA'S POV

What is it supposed to mean when he said, "I don't know?" He said he loved me. He said he'll always be there for me. But all that was just a... _lie?_ _No! That can't be possible! _Screamed my self- conscience. But I totally ignored it.

I am hurt. I'm suffering. My heart is breaking apart. My head is spinning again. I'm so confused. I feel like my body is floating in mid air. I feel like I'm going to fall. I feel like my life is nothing but a piece of crap! I trusted him! I made love with him! And now... I hate him more than ever! I wish I never bumped into him! I wish I was never born! I feel abandoned. My heart just flopped down lazily, not being hold up by any support. My body feels weak and unbearable. This was the chance I was supposed be with him. I really thought he was the one!

"Rima..." responded the voice breaking my pain. I already knew who said that. His voice was to soothing to resist. So I turned my head towards him. He looked so sad. His eyes told me everything. His confusion and pain. But what was it from?

"I'm sorry," he continued saying. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you." He sounded honest. But how could I trust him? After what he did to me?

I got off of his his and put back on my bra, panties, and night gown (aka Abercrombie T- shirt that is huge). And quickly went to the nearest bathroom.

I searched through the cabinets, seeking for a pregnancy tester. After looking through a few cabinets, I finally found one! "Bingo!" I said to no one particular. I plugged the tester into motherhood. Then I sad on the edge of the bath tub to wait for the results.

AFTER FIVE MINUTES

I fidgeted around. I'm so frikin nervous for the results. What if I'm pregnant? What I'm not pregnant?

I want to know the results, but every time my hands gets near that tester... My hands shot back to my sides.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. "Rima are you okay? You've been in there for an awfully long time!" Phew! It was just purple head! THE GUY WHO SLEPT WITH YOU!

"You're not my mother!" I responded back, just to tell him that I'm okay.

I could feel him smiling. After a few seconds, I heard him walk down the steps.

Put yourself back together, Rima! I demanded myself.

I stood up and looked towards the tester. It's now or never! I took a deep breath. On the count of three just pick it up and deal with the results.

One...

Two...

...

Three!

I picked up the tester and looked at it. I then realized there were two lines on the tester...

Which means...

I'm pregnant!

**Me: BOOM!**

**Rima: o.o**

**Nagihiko: You mean... I'm a... f- f- f-**

**Amu: Spit it out!**

**Nagihiko: F- f- f-**

**Ikuto: *whistling an side walking towards Nagi and hits him on the back***

**Nagihiko: FATHER?**

**Me: Congratulations! It's a girl!**

**Rima&Naghiko: REALLY?**

**Me: No!**

**Rima&Nagihiko: *sigh***

**Me: You'll see! :)**

**Amu: Please R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I am soooooo soooooo soooooo sorry for not updating soon! I was writing "Wedding Switcheroo"**

**Ikuto: And she had summer school...**

**Amu: She was going to update it after she finished "Wedding Swircheroo" but**

**Kairi: That was a Thursday and the next day is a Friday**

**Yaya: And Fridays has tests...**

**Kukai: She was going to update it on the next day...**

**Utau: But she had a sleep over...**

**Nagihiko: She was supposed to be picked up at 2 pm...**

**Rima: But she found out she was going a little sight seeing in the city... **

**Me: BUT THEN-**

**Tadagay: *cuts her off* Her internet crashed for quite a long time.**

**Me: NO ONE ASKED YOU TADAGAY!**

**Tadagay: !**

**Ikuto: AMUTO3ER does not own Shugo Chara or any of us**

**Me: THAT'S RIGHT! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**WARNING:**

**FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS A LOT OF CURSING! YOU MAY NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF A LEGAL AGE OF THE FELINE MONKEY. JUST KIDDING! BUT SERIOUSLY! THERE IS A LOT OF CURSING! O.O**

_I picked up the tester and looked at it. I then realized there were two lines on the tester..._

_Which means..._

_I'm pregnant!_

RIMA'S POV

OMG! OMG! OMG! WTF! I LOST MY FUCKING VIRGINITY! SHIT! SHIT! DOUBLE SHIT! **(Geez Rima! You curse a lot!)**

HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL NAGI? HOW THE HELL!

I dropped onto my knees on top of the cold floor.

_How could this happen to me?_ _How the hell did this happen to me?_

I slapped my hands on the top of the sink for support, to pull myself up.

_Can life get any worse?_

I stood in my position for a very long time, having everything on my head slide in. I didn't want this to happen. But... how come it did?

I walked slowly to the door and opened it. When I opened the door half way, I laid my hands on my stomach like a pregnant woman. The only reason why I did this, is only to give a hint to Nagihiko.

When I reached downstairs, I found Nagi in a chair, of the dinning table. His hands were together covering his face, in frustration and confusion. As if! He's probably just practicing for the play of Romeo and Juliet. Pfftt! Actors!

I awkwardly sat on a seat next to him. I kind of tripped somehow.

I cut the price of chicken on my plate and continued eating. But the creepiest part is Nagi was staring at me the whole time. THE WHOLE TIME!

It was like he was some kind of stalker!

Every time I looked at him he turned his head like nothing even happened. CREEPY...

Once again, I looked at him. And once again, he turned away.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT ME?" I asked in a rude tone. I didn't really care, though.

He glanced back at me with a concerned look face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I said smiling, biting a breadstick.

He gave a confused look.

I glared at him. Then I smiled.

His eyes budged out. "You have a mood swing."

I scowled. "NO, I FUKIN DON'T!" And I concluded with a smile. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He had a glum look on his face, but shrugged it off.

After we finished eating Nagihiko shot up and said, "Let's get your stuff."

I looked at him. _What is he talking about?_

"I don't have any stuff, remember?" I retorted.

He smiled. "I mean back at your house." He shaped his hands into thumbs up, and pointed back. He walked towards the door, but I pulled on his sleeve to stop him.

"But what if my dad is till there?" I asked pouting.

He smiled. "Murderers always leave the crime scene. And I bet nobody reported seeing a dead body in your house… yet."

I glared at him. "You better be right."

"Besides, it's a free country."

I smiled at him.

"You really do have a mood swing, Rima." He rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

I followed the trail behind him. I'm glad it was dawn. Wait! Did I even sleep last night?

~AFTER 1 MINUTE~

"Nagi!" I whined out. "I'm tired!"

He smiled at me. "We're only a couple of feet from my house, Rima."

"Really?" I asked questionly. I turned around seeing his opinion was actually a fact. "It feels like hours." I whined out, again.

"Alright whiner baby," he turned to me, bending down.

"Wait what are you- EEEKK!"

I was cut off when Nagi picked me up in "piggy- back- ride" style. Not only that, but he's touching my friken ass!

I slapped him on the head. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

He smirked. "You told me you were tired, so I decided to give you a ride."

I fidgeted around. I even tried biting his ears, but he said it makes me look like a whore. So… I gave in. I mean… what else could I do? **(I would've spit at him, Rima!)**

All of a sudden a loud screech came near by us. The screech was indeed loud and high- pitched.

Nagihiko turned around to find a yellow cab swirl ALMOST onto the sidewalk. The window screen of the cab scrolled down. At the same time, a person, in a gay voice, asked, "Need a ride love birds?"

_Oh shit!_ I murmured.

Nagihiko seemed to have heard what I said, so he let out a light chuckle. If you wonder why I said, "Oh shit!" for, well… the answer lies on the fat, yellow cab on the sidewalk. That's right! The eavesdropping, cab driver is back. Is he stalking us, or something? **(Apparently he is.)**

Nagihiko nodded to the cab driver. I smacked him. "Why? WHY" I said out loud, not caring if the cab driver heard.

Nagi opened the door and gently let me sit down on the seat. I scooted over to the end to give him some room to come in. After he closed the door, we were off.

"Twenty- twenty street please." Nagi told the cab driver.

I looked at him. "You know my address?"

He sweat dropped. "Uuummm… Kusukusu told me!"

I turned to Kusukusu who had an "I'm- an- innocent- person" face on. I turned to Nagi and glared at him.

"Okay! I stalked you JUST A LITTLE BIT!"

"KNOWING THE ADDRESS OF THE PERSON YOU'RE STALKING IS AN EXTREME STALKER!" I stated to correct him.

"And here we are," said the Bob (cab driver) turning to the left.

"Thanks, Bob," said Nagihiko handing him the money. **(Hehe! Bob! It's a funny name :D)**

Bob shook his head. "No charges to the couples."

I glared at him, but I soften up at the same time. "How are you going to get paid then?"

Bob looked in the rear mirror. "Don't worry about me kid- I mean person." And he smiled warmly. Something about him was… glowing.

I smiled back in response. Nagi got out of the car and I followed him. "Adios muchachos." And he drove away.

I turned to Nagi who was cautiously, staring at the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He didn't respond.

I waved my hand around his face. "Hello?"

"I'm trying to see if there are any sudden moves around or in the house." he blurted out his mouth so quickly, I almost didn't understand him.

I put my body wait on my left leg, and waited impatiently.

"Okay, clear." Nagihiko said like an army troop.

"We're not at war!" I stated to him.

He turned his head slightly to me. "You'll never know."

I sweat dropped. Nagihiko can be funny sometimes, but he could be weird at the same time.

He extended his arm out to me. He's signaling me to hold his hand. I did as he signaled and before you knew it, he chara changed and jumped from my roof to my balcony. He landed slowly so I wouldn't get hurt.

He peeked in the transparent glass, of the window. "No signs of anything."

"Good." I responded to him. "Let's go inside, then." I wiggled the lock and the balcony door flew open. I was startled by it. I never got used to that gust of wind swishing, so fast, past my face.

I stepped into my room. "How many stuff can I get from here?"

He shrugged. "As long as your happy, I'm happy. Take as many as you want."

"That's great… I want to have _all_ my stuff." I smiled an evil smile.

He got a glum expression on his face.

"What?" I asked in curiosity. "We don't have to get the bed, table, or big stuff. Only like the books, gag mangas, posters, pictures, make- up, cream, pillows-"

"Okay I get it!" Nagi said cutting me off. "It's just…"- he took a breath –"I'm so confused."

I gave him a strange look. "What are you so confused about?"

"Some things… a girl just won't get." he said turning around, to pick up some stuff. "I got a moving truck for you so you can get to Amu's."

I shot my face at him. "WHAT?"

He turned to look at me, with a soften face. "I don't want to hurt you Rima. I just… haven't made up my mind yet." He turned back to picking up some things.

Just then, I remembered about how he hurt me, and how he got me pregnant. He might be trying to do what is best for me. Should I tell him about the baby?

"Uuummm… Nagi." I started out, but then stopped. He was holding one of **my** bras! "WHAT THE HELL! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MY PRIVACY THINGS!"

He smirked. "Why? You can't make me."

I glared at him with me evil aura surrounding me. He just chuckled and put down my bra. I quickly snatched it just to make sure Nagi won't "by accidentally" keep it. Task one complete. Now onto task two. Get **all** the bras away from Nagi.

ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER

The moving truck people loaded all my stuff into Amu's guest room (which will probably be my permanent room for the rest of my life). It wasn't that hard to convince her parents that I could stay. After all I **am** a girl.

The guest room wasn't that bad. After I set up my posters and pictures, I felt at home. I sat on my bed to skim the room.

Nagi already left before. I sort of missed him, somehow.

FLASH BACK

"_Nagi… there's something I have to tell you."_

"_Hhmm?" He said turning his head around to me._

_I fidgeted around nervously. How could I tell him that I'm pregnant?_

"_I'm- I- I"_

_He was very patient. Not fidgeting around or anything, like I am._

"_I'll tell you later," I blurted out without thinking._

_He looked confused. "Alright then, I gotta go."_

"_Okay." I responded quietly. Of course he didn't hear me, as he walked away._

END OF FLASHBACK

I'm so STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I dropped my head into one of my pillows and started banging my bed. That's when Amu came in.

"What's going on with you? Awhile ago, you were all happy and cheerful. Now you're all angry. Nagihiko was right. You do have a mood swing." Amu stated.

"I DO NOT HAVE A MOOD SWING!" I shot back.

"Yes you do. And Nagihiko told me to keep a close eye on you."

I sighed. "Life is so unfair." I muttered.

"Did something happen between you?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Please tell me!" she used her sparkling attack.

"I'M A GIRL GOD DAMMIT!"

She shrugged. "Whatever." She lay next to me on the bed.

"You should be able to know what happened between us already." I can't help it if Amu is really slow. And I can't tell her anything (with the motor mouth of hers').

"OH MY GOD!" she shot up from the bed.

"What? Did you find out your hair is pink?" I added sarcastically.

She glared at me. "Nooo… I found out you lost your virginity." She slyly smiled.

I gulped. "You better not tell anyone!"

Her eyes suddenly bugged out. "It makes sense now!"

"What makes sense?" I asked questionly.

Amu ran out of the room, without a single creek on the floor. A couple seconds later, she came rushing back with a giant book in her hand. She pounced onto the bed with me, again.

She held up the book in her hands, so I can see it. It read, "HEALTH CLASS BOOKLET". It's the textbook Nikaido Sensei handed us.

Amu slapped the book onto the bed and turned to the page of "Table of Contents." Her index finger crawled down until she found the word "Pregnancy Symptoms." She quickly turned to page 935 and started talking. **(Again I researched all the symptoms)**

"Rima you had mood swings, correct?"

"I guess." I was afraid that Amu's head right now. I could here the gears in her head clicking around.

"Have you had any cravings?"

"Come to mention it… I feel hungry for some reason."

"Did you miss any periods?"

"I was supposed to have one yesterday."

"Changes on your breasts?"

I poked my breast a bit** (sorry if you're a guy reading this)**. "It got a bit bigger."

"Feel tired?"

I yawned not hearing the question. "What did you say?"

"Did you go to the bathroom a lot?"

"When I got to my house, to get my stuff… I went into the bathroom more than 20 times."

"Do you feel sick?"

"My stomach hurts, for more food. Does that count?"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"No duh? I just a non- pregnant teenage, typical girl who has food cravings, lost of period, feeling sick, larger breasts, mood swings, sleepyness, and bathroom making. AND YOU CALL ME NON- PREGNANT?"

"How was I supposed to know you where preg-" I slapped her mouth.

"This is why I don't tell you things! You blurt out everything!" I retorted clenching my teeth.

I let my hands out of her mouth.

"Did you tell him yet?" she asked in a concerned voice.

I hung my head down. "No."

**Me: Again! Sorry for not updating!**

**Nagihiko: How could you?**

**Rima: Do you expect me to tell you everything?**

**Nagihiko: I trusted you!**

**Rima: But you hurt me!**

**Tadagay: Hey why does my name have the word "gay" in it?**

**Me: Because you are.**

**Tadagay: T.T;**

**Yaya: YAYA SAYS YOU SHOULD REVIEW OR ELSE AMUTO3ER WILL DELETE STORY!**

**Me: That's right! :)**

**Rima: How was it my fault! You're the playboy!**

**Nagihiko: You're the whore!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: YAY! AN UPDATE! YESH!**

**All: *singing* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AMUTO3ER! HAPPY BIR-**

**Me: You guys suck!**

**All: ?**

**Me: My Birthday was like a week ago.**

**Ikuto: You mean *cough* July 18?**

**Rima: I told you Amu. *whisper***

**Amu: *shrug***

**Me: *sigh* I think my mom is reading this fanfiction at this second.**

**All: WHAT!**

**Me: Yeah… my mum says if I don't give her my password and username and not let her read my story, I can't ever go on this sight again.**

**Utau: That's harsh.**

**Kukai: Really.**

**Me: But I gave an excuse to her before she read, and she accepted it.**

**Yaya: WHAT ABOUT THE PART WHEN NAGI- KUN AND RIMA… you know.**

**Me: I told her that it would make the story interesting. She laughed and accepted it too.**

**All: O.O**

**Me: Yeah… my mum is nice! Hi mum! If you're reading this! :)**

**Kairi: AMUTO3ER does not own Shugo Chara or any of us. She only owns the plot.**

**DEDICATION:**

**This is a dedication it to Amutoluver1 and –PiercingMelody- for reviewing every chapter. Arigato to you guys! YOU ROCK! Unlike some people who forgot my birthday *cough cough***

_"Did you tell him yet?" she asked in a concerned voice._

_I hung my head down. "No."_

RIMA'S POV

I lie there awake on my bed. I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't sleep. Why can't I?

I look at the clock beside me. 1:15.

I heaved a heavy sigh. _I'll never get to school on time._

_What can I do when I can't go to sleep? How about counting sheep?_

I tried that. I closed my eyes and started counting.

_One little sheep. Two little sheep. Three little sheep. Four little babies. Ten giant babies. One hundred little babies._ WAIT! WTH?

I shot up like I woke up from a nightmare (like in the movies). _Well that didn't work._

_What else could I do?_

I got off my bed and started doing jumping jacks till I got tired. Then I did push- ups. Later, I did sit- ups **(I rule at sit- ups! I can do over 60 of those! Non- stop! I don't know how, though)**. After that, I started doing an exercise I don't even know existed. Basically… this wasn't working.

Sigh…

I glanced at my night stand, and I found my laptop.

BINGO!

I jumped on my bed and thrusted the laptop onto my bed. I quickly went on Aim **(I DO NOT FRIKEN OWN IT OKAY?)** and logged in. I quickly scrolled down threw my buddy list. I could feel my eyes hurting just skimming for anybody online. Then… it hit me.

_Nobody will be online at a time like this!_

I mentally slapped myself.

Then all of a sudden, my eyes just hit somewhere. It literally just stayed in a position that can not be moved or justified. Nagihiko was online.

I smiled, not really knowing why.

I clicked on his name and chatted with him.

**BALABALANCE210: Hullo?**

**Rhythm506: Yeh?**

**BALABALANCE210: Cant sleep**

**Rhythm506: U 2? I hav same prob**

**BALABALANCE210: im doin this 2 kill time**

**Rhythm506: O RLLY?**

**BALABALANCE210: uuuumm… yeh rlly**

**Rhythm: O RLLY?**

**BALABALANCE210: ?**

**Rhythm506: MA RLLY.**

**BALABALANCE210: O.O**

**Rhythm506: srry… its just… I feel lik u didn't tell me something dat I shud know about**

Is he a mind reader or something?

**BALABALANCE210: wat makes u think dat?**

**Rhythm506: Just theory**

**BALABALANCE210: uuumm… nagi**

**Rhythm506: did u just call me nagi?**

**BALABALANCE210: well… u slept with me didn't u?**

Okay, honestly, I felt weird saying that. But it is a true fact.

**Rhythm506: ok? good enof 4 me**

Phew!

**BALABALANCE210: can i tell u somethin**

**Rhythm506: is it somethin I dont want 2 know abot**

**BALABALANCE210: uuummm… not really**

**Rhythm506: shoot!**

I took a deep breath. Should I actually tell him?

**BALABALANCE210: well… lets say somethin happened 2 me, wud u be mad?**

**Rhythm506: Did u get RAPED? IF U DID… OOOOHHH! I AM GOIN 2 BEET THE FRIKEN LLAMA OUTTA HIM!**

**BALABALANCE210: uuummm… noooo**

**Rhythm506: oh? So wat iz it?**

**BALABALANCE210: im havin quite a dilemma if i rlly shud tell ya**

**Rhythm506: u can trust me**

**BALABALANCE210: its not abot trust its abot…**

**Rhythm506: abot?**

At that second I stopped typing. My hands swelled in pain from the cause of my brain. My hands shaped into an awkward position; so awkward, it's hard to explain. My stomach did a flip, and my head swirled around non- stop. My head kept on saying, "Tell him! He'll understand!" But my heart says, "He'll freak out! I'll end up suffering like other teenage girls." They're opposite to what they're actually supposed to say.

**BALABALANCE210: GTG BY!**

**Rhythm506: ok?**

At that second I turned off the monitor, not waiting for a reply. I had a nervous break down people! Do you expect me to tell him this? **(Yes Rima! I'm really disappointed in you!)**

Anyway, I'm getting tired from all the aches in my mind. I guess I should sleep.

NAGIHIKO'S POV

**BALABALANCE210: GTG BY!**

**Rhythm506: ok?**

Before I could type in anything else, the screen said:

**BALABALANCE210 has signed out.**

I sighed. Changes have been happening in Rima a lot lately. I wonder what's gotten into her.

I exited from the internet and turned off my laptop. I closed the laptop and left on my desk. Sleeking into bed, I felt a weird inference appear in my mind. But I rejected it.

_Rima is fine. Rima is fine._

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL AND RIMA'S POV

I quickly ran to through the streets to get to the school. I left Amu behind; I didn't really care though. Hehe.

"Wait up!" I heard Amu trying her loudest voice, threw the exhaust from chasing me.

I rolled my eyes, pretending not hearing her. I had to get to school before anyone else does. I don't really feel like seeing anybody.

Please don't let me bump into Nagihiko! Please!

I kept on running as long as possible, not really worrying about my tired legs. Ever since my mom was killed, I didn't really care about that many things.

I slipped to right side as soon as hit to the corner. As soon as I was in the hallway of the school, I rushed into my class. I carefully sleeked into my desk as quiet mouse. I'm glad no one is here, yet. That way I can have some peace and quiet. I rested my head against the table and let everything flow out of my mind.

But as soon as the bell rang, everyone flooded in. _Sigh. It was well while it lasted._

I saw Amu come in last, panting like she never drank for days. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. _Whatever!_

Amu sat next to my desk. "Why were you running so fast?" she asked between breaths.

"Why were you run so slowly?" I retorted back, with a smirk.

She glared at me, but I shrugged it off.

Nikaido Sensei entered the room with his usual messy hair. "Good morning class." He said starting out. "Today we have a new student that came all the way, from across America."

Everyone started chatting and whispering then. I'm not surprised. We really didn't have that many transfers from America. Usually, only from places close to Japan.

"Quiet down!" Nikaido Sensei said, firmly. "QUIET DOWN!"

The last time he said "quiet down," was the lasts. It was so loud, it scared everyone to dead silence.

Nikaido Sensei coughed awkwardly, but got over it. "As I was saying…" He continued out again. "There is a transfer student from America, coming here. So I advise you **all** to be on your best behavior. Now be nice to her."

_So it's a girl._

"She is the same age as **all **of you. But… only one difference."

Everyone leaned forward as they heard the last sentence.

I heard Nikaido Sensei sigh and mutter out, "This is going to be harder than I thought." Then he started out once again. "The only difference is she already graduated from college when she was only five years old."

At that second everyone started to murmur. Nobody stopped to take a breath or anything. "College? She all ready graduated from college?" Amu restated to me.

I had to admit… it was amazing for a person to graduate from college when they were only five. Who knew that was possible?

Then, a girl walked in. She has black hair but only 1 streak of red on her hair, though, it covered one of her eyes. She wore boots that go above her knee, with sequins of silver buckles. A black daisy duke (really short jeans), and along with it is a red tie as a belt. She also has a white T-shirt with a red rose and **"LOVE"** printed in black. As an accessory, she has a black choker with silver spikes on it. On her left hand, she wore a glove that goes all the way up to her elbow with the tips cut off (it's red and black stripes) and a bangle with spikes (the one that looks like the chocker) and a red bangle. On the right hand she has a black ring; all around it says "**Emolicious**". On her nails were black nail polish with white polka-dots, except on the middle fingers the decoration is **NOT** polka-dots, it's with a skull. She didn't really wear that much make up, she just wore eyeliner and mascara. Also, her eyes were green, like a jade. Basically, she looked gothic.

Everyone had their gaze at her. I had to admit… she was pretty.

She looked around nervously. "I guess you told them that I already graduated college."

Sensei chuckled, lightly. "True… very true."

The girl smiled to the class. "Hello. My name is Lolishi Nashitori. Though, you can call me Loli- chan. I speak many languages and worked in many places. Any questions?"

Yamabuki Saaya raised her hand with a flick.

"Yes?" responded Loli- chan.

Saaya literally jumped out of her seat. "If you already graduated college, why are you even here?" she sneered out rudely.

No matter how rude Saaya was, Loli- chan just smiled. "To answer your question… I am back here in college, with all of you, to live a normal life. I just want to fit into my grade that I'm supposed to be in."

Saaya smiled and held out her hand. "The name's Yamabuki Saaya."

Loli- chan looked at her hand, and snapped her head to the other side. "Sorry, I don't shake hands with rude people."

Everyone in the room gasped. Saaya was half dead from being rejected, and being called "rude." Even I was gasping.

"Anymore questions?" Loli- chan asked, changing the subject.

Amu raised her hand. "Can you speak French for us?"

Loli- chan smiled and nodded. "Bonjour tous. J'espère que nous obtenons pour nous connaître."

"What does that mean?" a person bursted out.

"It means "Hello all. I hope we get to know each other." Loli- chan responded politely.

"Say something in Swedish."

"Skulle vi inte få tillbaka att arbeta folk? This means "Shouldn't we get back to work people?"

Sensei nodded, and assigned the seat to Loli- chan, right next to me. But the weird thing was, she had a chara.

~^-***AMUTO3ER***~^-

**Me: DUN! DUN! DUUUUNNNN!**

**Ikuto: So it's a made- up character?**

**Me: Yeah… and its representing me! :)**

**Rima: You're so full of yourself.**

**Me: WHAT? *pulls out chainsaw***

**Nagihiko: She said… uuummm… go fuck yourself.**

**All: O.O**

**Me: That is the lamest excuse ever!**

**Kairi: According to the rule book, it doesn't really rhyme.**

**Me: Hi mum! Again! Sigh.**

**Kukai: Keep reading to find out Loli- chan's secret about her true self.**

**Me: That's right! Who ever guesses one of these questions correctly, will get a dedication to one of the chappies! XD**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. What family does she really belong in?**

**Hint: Lost dad.**

**2. Who does she look like?**

**Hint: Violin (This one is too easy. Whoever reviews the answer first gets the dedication)**

**3. What is her favorite hobby?**

**Hint: You'll find out in the next chappie! :D**

**Me: Well… good luck to you all!**

**Amu: PLEASE R&R! PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating for a really long time!**

**Amu: She really is…**

**Me: I was so addicted to "tinierme."**

**Rima: It's a virtual game for otakus…**

**Nagihiko: Otakus= People who love manga or anime.**

**Me: Stop being such a smart ass T.T**

**Utau: AMUTO3ER does not own Shugo Chara or any unlicensed products. She only owns the plot.**

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!:**_

**If any of you in the following content, love or Shonenai please read the story "Banana Ice Cream" by Thesweetkeyx. She is an awesome writer so please give it a shot! And if you read it, you MUST review. For some reason, she only got like one review and over 800 hits in a week. I checked her account :D. And I owe her one.**

_**DEDICATION:**_

**This is a dedication to Amutoluver1 for guessing one of the questions correctly.**

_**MY FAVORITE HOBBIES:**_

**1. (You'll find out later)**

**2. Art (cuz I rule at it! ^^)**

**3. Sports (cuz I'm a strong athlete for my height)**

_But the weird thing was, she had a chara._

RIMA'S POV

I rushed outside trying to find Loli- chan. It was break time anyway.

_Where the hell is she?_

I ran all around the school, until my legs failed me. But I had to find her, she seems so… different.

I quickly made a turn, from the corner. And I definitely saw Loli- chan… but there were four other kids around her.

One was a girl, who looked as if she just got bullied. And two other boys were pulling Loli- chan. The fourth person, was a guy, being chocked by Loli- chan. His head was pushed onto the wall, I bet. He was turning purple. And his head looks in so much pain (from being pushed into the wall) it looks like its going to sink into the wall.

"Don't let me catch bullying that girl again, got it punk?" said Loli- chan to the chocked up boy.

"I won't…" the boy grasped between breaths.

"The next time I see you messing with someone… let's just say you're lasts words will be in pain."

"I swear… I won't."

Loli- chan gave an evil smirk. "Good." She let go of the boy and his posy, and him ran away. Loli- chan turned to the girl. "You okay?"

The girl nodded in a silent form. She looked so innocent, yet hurt.

Loli- chan bent down to the size of her level. "Let me check it you're bleeding, is that okay?"

The girl nodded once again. She laid on the ground letting Loli- chan search around her legs or arms.

On the other hand, I stood lurking over the corner, careful not to make any loud noises.

When Loli- chan finished checking her, she gave the girl a tap on the head. "You're a strong child," she stated to her.

The girl had a blank look on her face.

"Stay like that." Loli- chan smiled.

The girl smiled back. She looked so happy. Her face was glowing with such radiance. The little girl thanked her and skipped away.

Loli- chan stood up slowly. "I know you're there Rima."

My eyes widened. How can she tell? I've been as quiet as a mouse.

"I can tell no matter what. I've been trained."

I stepped out of the corner and showed myself. What else could I do?

She had a no expression on her face **(no seriously, I can do this in real life. My face can have no expression)**. "I guess you saw all that didn't you?"

I nodded. "Why did you save that girl?"

She turned her head. "Why? WHY! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! WHY IS BECAUSE EVERYONE IS TOO FUCKING SCARED TO HELP SOMEONE. WHY IS TO HELP, AND RISK YOUR OWN LIFE!"

I gapped at the fury in her voice. She sounded so furious. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay… it's my favorite hobby anyway."

I gave a confused look. "What's your favorite hobby?"

"Beating up people."

**Me: THAT'S RIGHT!**

**Kairi: This was short.**

**Me: I know…. I'm getting really lazy XP**

**Amu: AMUTO3ER DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OTHER THINGY! AND PLZ R&R!**

**Me: AGAIN! I'M ADDICTED TO TINIERME:**

**My user:**

**~SHUT~UP~**


	12. PLEASE READ!

**OK! HI THERE! THIS IS AMUTO3ER HERE!**

**IM HEER 2 TELL U DAT I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE THIS FANFICTION FOR A RLLY LONG TIME!**

**SRRY!**

**IM GOIN 2 PUT THIS ON HOLD…**

**OR DELETE IT…**

**IDK**

**SRRY…**

**IM ADDICTED 2 TINIER ME…**

**ARIGATO TO EVERY1 WHO GAV ME CONFIDENCE**

~^-***AMUTO3ER***~^-


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKK! :)**

**Rima: Oh god.**

**Utau: You got that right.**

**Me: Yeah...I got addicted to tinierme, and then I got addicted to my blog...then facebook...and I got bored T3T**

**Rima: You get bored waaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy to easily.**

**Me: I know that... that's what makes me special! :)**

**All: T.T**

**Me: Oh... one of my friends (in real life) requested that I really don't put that many parts for the Charas. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for that. It's just they don't have many parts for this fanfiction.**

**Kukai: It's like they appear...**

**Kairi: And then they dissapear...**

**Yaya: THEN CHARA APPEARS!**

**Tadagay: I want my name changed T.T**

**Me: NO ONE ASKED YOU TADAGAY!**

**Tadagay: O.O**

**Me: And yesh people, I love beating up people. Actually... scratch that! I love beating up people **_**for**_** other people. See... I'm nice! :)**

**Rima: She's short for her age, so everyone is surprised how strong and athletic she is.**

**Me: Mom's genes make me short, but athletic! ^^ Thanks mum! ^^**

**Utau: AMUTO3ER does not own Shugo Chara or any of us, so don't ever sue.**

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW! :)**

**PS: MY OTHER FRIEND, IN REAL LIFE, SAYS THIS CHAPTER IS GETTING RATHER DISSAPOINTING. I THINK SHE'S RIGHT, SO HELP ME THINK OF MORE IDEAS! SHE HAS A CRITICAL EYE AND LOVES COMEDY AND ROMANCE! HELP ME PLEASE!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BLOG:**

**h t t p : / / blogger specialist . tumblr . com/**

~^-***AMUTO3ER***~^-

_I gave a confused look. "What's your favorite hobby?"_

_"Beating up people."_

RIMA'S POV

I had nothing to say. I mean... what could I say? I was... speechless. In the beginning of class, she was so nice and considerate. Now she's... something far from that.

"Anyone there?" Loli- chan waved her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head to get into focus. "Yeah... I'm back to Earth."

"Good... where's your chara?"

I reached into my bag and snatched out Kusukusu's egg. Then Kusukusu popped out and gave out a giggle. "Hi! I'm Ri- ri- tan's Chara, Kusukusu."

Loli- chan smiled. She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. Instantly, a Chara popped out of no where.

The Chara had long, blue hair. It looked almost as if it was a waterfall. She wore an unusual, white dress. It flowed around like the wind. Though... the dress reflected so many things. It was like a mirror, but it showed everything.

"Ko ni chi wah! I'm Loli- chan's Chara, Tishiko! Loli- chan gave birth to me of the wish to be peaceful, wise, and kind. She gets angry much often, and wished to be something else. I guilded her to the path of sports, knowledge, college, and everything else."

I was amazed by the Chara's speech. Who knew it could talk that much?

_Hey! That's not very nice!_

Wait... who just said that? Is it my self- conscience again?

_No, it's actually Tishiko!_

Who?

_Sigh... Loli- chan's Chara!_

Oh... right... WAIT! How can you read my mind?

_I can read anybody's mind... and... control them._

I felt a shudder through my spine.

How do you do that?

_You see, Loli-chan wants to be natural, simple, and clean, just like nature. And nature is everything! It is electricity, water, and computers, practically everything._

So... you can control anything?

_Ummm... you can say that..._

Can you get out of my mind?

_Okay!_

My head turned quiet. I sighed. I finally have my head to myself.

"Hello? Earth to Ri- ri- tan!"

I jumped back a bit. What's with me and day dreaming?

"Yeah?" I asked blankly.

Loli- chan looked a bit impatient, but proceeded calmly. "I asked if you and the Guardians would like to have a sleepover with me. Of course... only girls!"

I gave a blank look. "Now?"

She gave a light chuckle. "Yes, now!"

"Are you saying we have to skip school?"

"Not really… we could wait after school is done."

"Don't we have to plan out with our parents?" As I said this sentence, I tried firming my voice. I don't want Loli- chan to notice anything wrong going on. But… I guess I had bad luck.

"You okay?" Loli- chan asked in a concerned voice.

I nodded to reassure her. "Fine."

She nodded to my response, but I don't think she bought it.

"I'm going to text Amu and Yaya to see if they want to come."

For the millionth time, I gave a blank stare. "But you barely know Yaya or even Amu! I don't think their parents will even agree to this!"

Loli- chan flipped out her iPhone. She turned around to me. I saw a scary glint in her eyes. "I know everything about everyone. I know that Yaya is a spoiled child, so her parent will **definitely** let her come. I know that Amu- chan's dad is very… protecting. But I'm a **very** good negotiator."

I bet I sweat dropped. She was a little too creepy…

She turned away from me and began walking towards a direction. So I followed along with her.

"Erm… where are we going?"

She stopped her at her pace. "To Biology, silly!"

"But I thought Biology was that way!" I turned to the other direction, of me, and pointed.

"I have shortcuts."

"Oh! Okay, lead the way!"

Loli- chan guided me to a wall. She placed her hands on it.

I started tapping my foot. And I started wondering…when is she going to be done doing… whatever she was doing!

"Loli- chan… this is a wall." I stated out.

"Yes it is." Was all she said.

I was beginning to become more and more impatient. And the sound of my tapping started to sound like heart beats.

Suddenly, the wall started shaking. Then there was this door opening from this certain wall. Where am I? In some kind of movie?

"Loli- chan…"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making a short cut."

"You're actually destroying the school…"

"Meh, I'll fix it later."

After a few more seconds, the door was big enough for us to go though. We went inside, and I saw the door behind me, becoming darker.

"Do you even know where you are going?" I asked in a worried tone. I was hoping for a good answer.

"Nope!"

I was about to collapse onto the ground and go all psycho… until, I noticed Loli- chan laughing a little bit.

"Tell me you're joking!" I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, the room was pitch black, so she really couldn't see me.

"Of course I'm joking!"

I sighed in relief! Phew! By now, if she has not said that, I would probably spasm all over the room. And I think I might be able to run through- out the ceiling.

Before I knew it, we were out of this dark room. Then I felt Loli- chan grabbing onto my hand. "Hold on!" she yelled out.

"What are you doing?"

Before I can scream out, she paced up her speed. Then we bolted out of… a locker?

"How…"

"I traded in this locker." she interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

I just nodded, not really having a word peeping out.

Then, the bell rang. I quickly followed Loli- chan, from behind. I just wonder how she would know everything about the school on her first day.

AT BIOLOGY

"Penis!" Tentu Sensei pointed out on the board. "A human anemone that is consisted in a males body. Questions? "

Everyone in the room raised their hands, well… except for Loli- chan.

"Good, I didn't think so!" The Tentu Sensei said, ignoring our hands sticking up. "Can anyone name one natural thing this anemone is used for?"

She walked around the room for a while. "Anyone?" She looked over at this skater dude. I don't really know him, but he looks DAMN bored.

"Jason?"

The skater guy looked up. Obviously, his name is Jason.

I took a water bottle from my school bag. All this uncomfortable talking is making me thirsty.

He looked around the room, then back at the teacher. "Sex?"

The she smiled. "Excellent job, Jason!"

I choked on my water, and spitted it all out. The guy in front of me turned around. He glared at me while water dripped onto his uniform.

"Sorry." I apologized sincerely. I can feel my cheeks burn light red. Damn!

The boy in front of me was still pissed of, but I'm glad he didn't give me some kind of lecture.

Tentu Sensei wrote on the board:

_Penis: human anemone that is consisted in a males body._

_Functions used for: sex_

"Now class, I want you to copy this down in your notebook. This is because, when you get home, your parents will ask you, 'What did you learn today?' You can just show them your notes, and they will be proud of you!" Tentu Sensei smiled at us, really creepily.

Then the bell rang. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to be in Biology anymore. I'm already failing all my classes.

I tossed everything in my book bag. I don't really care if they get damaged.

"You should take good care of those, you know?"

"I don't really care about them!" I said without looking up.

I felt something forcing me too look up. As soon as I looked up, I found Nagi looking deep into my eyes.

I jumped a bit. God damn! Me and my reflexes!

I blushed in a million shades of red. Damn it!

"You okay? You're burning up!" He laid his hands on my forehead. This made me blush even more! Holy! Oh damn!

I nodded to reassure him. Before he could say anything, I zoomed out of the room. I literally pushed everyone to get out.

I ran through the halls, not caring that a teacher would yell at me. I kept running…

Until… somebody ran in front of me.

I bumped into the person and feel on my bottom. "Watch where you're going!"

"Not until you tell me why you ran."

I looked up. I was expecting to see Nagi, but instead I saw Loli- chan. "Where you eves- dropping on us?"

"I didn't have to." she gave me a creepy smirk. "Your blush gave it away."

"It's none of your business!" I said as I picked myself up, from the ground.

Ignoring my comment, she continued talking. "He's kind of cute, who is he?"

"Shouldn't you already know?" I retorted back with a sneer.

"Just trying to get to know you better." she smiled innocently.

I picked up my book bag and continued my way to the locker. "Why would you care?"

"Look-" she barged in front of me once again "-I know you're annoyed, but… I rally want to be your friend!"

"Look around you! They can all be your friends. They already like you!"

Loli- chan sighed. "I came here to Tokyo to be treated normal. I want to be friends with you. Is that so hard to ask?"

I looked at her. I stifled my face to a firm level.

"You know you don't always have to be brave, Rima. We all are human." She scoffed and pushed me aside to walk away.

I took a deep breath. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

I snapped around. "Wait! Loli- chan!" I screamed loudly.

She turned. "What is it?"

"I'll… come to your sleep over with Amu and Yaya. Pick us up at our houses." I tried smiling. Well… I failed at least.

Loli- chan smiled. She mouthed out the words, "Thanks." And she simply walked away.

I have to admit… it felt good being friends with her.

**Me: PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME MORE DAMN IDEAS! PLEASE!**

**Rima: She needs A LOT of inspiration.**

**Nagi: A LOT!**

**Me: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! This is not spam!**

**Amu: Please R&R!**


End file.
